The Parent Trap
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: Cameron WebberSpencer wants his parents back together! And he knows just how to do it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This takes place after Lucky completes rehab.**

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 1**

_If their love's on skids_

_Treat your folks like kids _

_Or your family tree's_

_Gonna snap! _

_So to make 'em dig_

_First ya gotta rig._

_What do ya gotta rig?_

_The parent trap!_

Cameron Webber-Spencer padded out of his room quietly. With Mommy working all sorts of strange hours, he was never sure if he would find her asleep or awake most mornings. And Daddy had always told him not to wake Mommy up when she was sleeping if he could help it.

That is before Daddy went away.

He still didn't completely understand it. Mommy had told him Daddy was sick and had to go to a special hospital to get better. But Daddy got sick and was in the hospital all the time! Never before could Cameron not go visit him there! And Daddy had never stayed in a hospital different than the one Mommy worked at!

And Daddy always came home after he had been sick before too.

Cameron knew Daddy was out of the hospital. What he didn't know was why he was staying with Uncle Nik and John. Daddy had always come home and Mommy had always made a big party out of it. But not this time.

Mommy had just told him they had grown up problems and it had nothing to do with him. Daddy had said pretty much the same thing. They both said they were working on them, but Cameron didn't see much of that going on. Neither one talked to the other outside of stuff to do with him. And that tended to be about who was going to pick him up and where.

He found Mommy sleeping on the couch. She never took out the bed anymore since Daddy left for the hospital. Mommy also had started sleeping in shirts that Cameron knew were Daddy's. This morning she had one with the Port Charles Police Academy proudly written on the front.

He really thought he was being quiet, but maybe he wasn't. Mommy opened her eyes and smiled at him almost as soon as he reached the couch. "Good morning baby boy," she cooed as she reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Morning Mommy."

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

Cameron smiled. Today he was going to spend the whole day with Mommy. He had been excited about it all week. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure."

"And watch a movie?"

"You can even pick it."

"And can we visit Mike at Aunt Ruby's?"

He saw Mommy bite her lip. That was another new thing. Mommy had stopped going to Aunt Ruby's and he never saw Mike anymore. He missed his cookies. Mommy never really told him why they stopped going to Aunt Ruby's. She would only say something about not wanting to run into someone while they were there.

"Well, we'll see how tired you are after everything else, but I think we may be able to do that."

"YEAH!" Cameron launched himself at his mommy and hugged her hard. This was going to be the best day.

Well the best a day could be without Daddy.

_Later that day_

Cameron came skipping back into the apartment. Today was a great day. They had spent all day at the park, picked out movies to watch tonight and even got some cookies from Mike.

He jumped on the couch and swung his feet. "Come on Mommy! Let's watch the movies!"

Mommy laughed, shutting the door and placing her purse down on the ground. "Which one should we watch first?"

Cameron thought long and hard about it. Mommy thought they would only watch one before he fell asleep and he could watch the other tomorrow night. As much as he loved to watch _Oliver and Company_, he really wanted to watch the movie Mommy picked out with Mommy.

"The one you picked Mommy."

Mommy put the movie in the DVD player and sat down next to him. "This is a movie I loved when I was a little girl."

Cameron snuggled into Mommy's side and started to watch the movie. As he realized exactly what the movie was about, Cameron sat up straighter and started to pay more and more attention. By the time the movie was over, Cameron had an idea. He just needed some help.

And he knew just who to ask.

**Song by Annette Funnicello and Tommy Sands**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 2**

_The next day_

Aunt Lulu was definitely his coolest aunt to hang out with. Aunt Emily could be lots of fun, but lately she wasn't around much anymore. And when she was around, she didn't want to play trucks with him no more. It was always talking to Mommy about boring grown up stuff.

As if anything could be cooler than playing trucks!

Aunt Lulu on the other hand, always took him cool places and taught him cool things that he really wasn't supposed to show Mommy or Daddy. Of course there was that one time he forgot and did show them. But Aunt Lulu just laughed at him when he told her that.

Today Aunt Lulu picked him up and told him she had a surprise for him. Aunt Lulu's surprises were always the best. In fact he had forgotten all about asking her for help when she mentioned it.

"Hey Lulu. Hey Cameron." Dillon came over to join them as they walked through the park.

Cameron looked at Aunt Lulu when Dillon started walking with them. Dillon was his surprise? Dillon wasn't a surprise! Dillon was always there! Aunt Lulu laughed when she saw the look on his face. "Don't worry Squirt. My surprise is way better than Dillon!"

"Hey!" Dillon didn't sound too happy about that but Cameron smiled. Good. Dillon was ok but an Aunt Lulu surprise was even better!

Suddenly Cameron remembered he need to ask Aunt Lulu something. And maybe Dillon could help to. Grandpa Luke always said he was a good man to have around. Whatever that means.

"Aunt Lulu?"

"Yeah Squirt?"

"Do you think…." He paused. "Do you think that I could meet my twin sometime?"

Aunt Lulu stopped as soon as he said it. Dillon spit and quickly placed his hand over his mouth. Aunt Lulu's mouth was wide open. She opened it and closed it a couple of times and finally said something.

"Your what? Cameron honey you don't have a twin."

Cameron sighed. "I know I haven't met him yet, but do you think I could meet him soon?"

Aunt Lulu knelt down to look him right in the eye. "Sweetie. You don't have a twin. You're not going to meet him." Seeing his face fall, she put her finger under his chin and raised it so he had to look in her eyes. "Cams, why are you asking about this?"

Cameron blew out a breath. "Its just Mommy and Daddy don't talk hardly ever anymore and Mommy and I watched this movie last night and this girl, this girl she met her twin and then they got their Mommy and Daddy to talk and I was thinking that…."

"Whoa whoa Cameron!" Aunt Lulu put her hands up as he picked up speed the more he talked. "Cams that was just a movie."

"Was it the old version or the new one?" Dillon asked.

Aunt Lulu turned and looked at him. She opened and closed her hands several times. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Dillon shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Nothing. I was just wondering."

Shaking her head at Dillon, Aunt Lulu turned back to face him. "Cams I know this has been hard on you. But a movie isn't going to solve your Mommy and Daddy's problems."

Cameron rolled his eyes. He knew that. He wasn't a baby. "I know that! But I thought maybe that some of the ideas could help."

"See it is important to know! How do you know which ideas there were?"

"They were the same in both movies Goober breath!"

Cameron sniffed and quickly put his head down. "I know that it's not the same thing like the movie Aunt Lulu, but I just thought if I had some help…" His voice trailed off and he sniffed some more, harder this time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cameron saw Aunt Lulu glance at Dillon with that look Mommy always had when he asked her a hard question, like when he asked why he and Daddy had different last names a few months ago. Dillon waved his hands at Aunt Lulu and she bit at her lip. Inside Cameron smiled. He got her.

"Cams. Sweetie. You know you aren't alone in this right? You know you have me and Dillon right?"

Cameron nodded and sniffed again.

"You'll always have me, Dillon, Aunt Emily, Uncle Nik, your grandmas, grandpa Luke, everyone. You can count on us."

"So you and Dillon will help me?" Cameron asked.

"Of course Squirt."

"You promise?"

"I promise. You're my oldest nephew. How can I not help you?"

Cameron raised his head and grinned his biggest grin at Aunt Lulu. "I knew you would help me get them back together Aunt Lulu. I just knew it!"

He hugged Aunt Lulu and started to run out ahead in the direction they were walking before. "Come on. You said I had a surprise!"

Aunt Lulu and Dillon just looked confused and from behind him, Cameron heard Dillon say, "I think a five year old just conned us."

"Yeah. And I have feeling somehow Liz will blame my brother for that particular talent."

_A little later_

Cameron never got tired of looking at all the stuff when he went to Uncle Nik's. Daddy swore there were no ghost or anything that lived there, but Cameron wasn't too sure about that. Uncle Nik's house was just so big and scary looking. He didn't know how Daddy could sleep there when home was so much nicer and less scary looking.

He didn't know why they had come to Uncle Nik's. Probably to get John for Aunt Lulu's surprise. Uncle Nik and Daddy would both be at work by now.

Alfred led Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Cameron into the living room and Cameron finally saw his surprise.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Little Man!" Cameron flew into Daddy's arms. This was Aunt Lulu's surprise? "I thought you had to work today."

"Now it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if you knew I was going to be here now would it?" Daddy answered smiling.

Cameron smiled right back. He was right. Aunt Lulu always did have the best surprises.

And she was going to be best helper in his plan too!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for the replies guys! I am so enjoying this story! Cameron is great to write for! I'm glad your enjoying it as much as I am writing it!_**

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 3**

He loved Mommy. Really he did. She was pretty, and nice and made the best brownies. But Daddy was way more fun to go to the park with Cameron decided.

Mommy would swing with him but would freak out if he went too high. Daddy got it. He understood that it was funner when you went higher and higher. And it was the funnest when you jumped off of them. Cameron always had to argue with Mommy to do that, but Daddy always let him.

But thinking of Mommy, a question came up for Cameron. He decided he better find out the answer or his plan with Aunt Lulu and Dillon would be extra hard.

"Hey Daddy? Does Mommy know we're here?"

Daddy stopped and patted his head. Cameron loved when both Mommy and Daddy did that. Even if that Krissy Corinthos said only babies like that. "She knows you're with me. She doesn't know we're at the park since you just picked it."

Cameron let out a breath. Good. If Mommy knew he was with Daddy, then they wouldn't fight when Cameron got home tonight. He really hated to hear them fight. And lately that was all he ever heard them doing.

OK so it had gotten better since Daddy left for that special hospital. But right before he left? That was bad. Cameron had never heard them fight like that. They didn't know how much he had heard because Aunt Lulu and Grandpa Luke had taught him to listen so no one would catch him. They called it some big word but he could never say it right. He did know both Aunt Lulu and Grandpa Luke said Mommy and Daddy would not like to know he could do it so he shouldn't tell them.

"Hey Daddy, can we watch a movie together?" An idea had just come to Cameron.

"Sure Little Man. Your pick."

Cameron skipped ahead. Dillon had something about two versions of the movie. Maybe Aunt Lulu was wrong and there were some different ideas in the other one. Just to be safe, he had to make sure.

"Cool! Dillon told me about this movie that I really want to see."

"Great. Dillon corrupts another member of my family."

_At Uncle's Nik's_

Cameron sighed, as they had to stop the movie again cause John started crying. Uncle Nik hadn't ever seen this movie before and Daddy had something about Uncle Nik being deprived as a child. But since Uncle Nik hadn't ever seen the movie, every time John cried, they had to stop the movie so he wouldn't miss anything.

Daddy caught him rolling his eyes as Uncle Nik tried to make John stop crying. "Cameron, be nice." Daddy told him in the voice he used right before Cameron really got into trouble. It was the voice Daddy used when he told Cameron to not touch anything right before he had finger painted on the walls.

"But he cries all the time!"

"That's what babies do. And Uncle Nik isn't used to it yet since John didn't live with him when he was first born so you have to give him some slack. He's not used to this yet."

Cameron didn't understand why everyone kept telling him that. He didn't live with Daddy when he was first born. He knew Krissy didn't live with her daddy when she was born either. His cousin Michael didn't live with his daddy when he was first born. It seemed to him, no one lived with their daddy when they were born. So what made John so special?

But he saw the look Daddy gave him. It was the look that meant Daddy meant business. It was his serious daddy face. Cameron gave up. "I know. I'm his older cousin. I need to be a good example."

Daddy smiled at him. That was good. "Good man. I'm proud of you. And you're being a great older cousin to him."

'I'd rather be an older brother' Cameron thought but decided not to say. He said that once to Mommy not that long ago. Mommy didn't really respond to him then but Cameron was pretty sure he heard her crying later. He had been practicing his listening skills like Grandpa Luke had taught him and he was pretty sure he had heard Mommy say something about that but he was positive.

Cameron shifted in his seat on the couch. "Daddy, when am I supposed to go home?"

Daddy laughed and put his hands over his heart. "You're bored already? I'm hurt Little Man. I'm really hurt."

Cameron laughed. Daddy was funny sometimes. "No. I just don't want to be late and then you and Mommy fight," he explained.

Daddy put his finger under Cameron's chin. "Cams look at me." When Cameron did, Daddy continued. "Your mommy and I are having problems. I'm not going to lie to you about that. But they are not your fault and they never will be. So you don't have to worry about starting a fight between Mommy and me. Ok?"

Cameron nodded. He wasn't really worried that he would cause a fight between Daddy and Mommy, although sometimes he did. Mommy had told him already that he wasn't the reason they fought. It was nice to hear Daddy say the same thing.

Daddy smiled at him when he nodded. "Now as for when you go home, you have a choice. And yes Mommy knows about this too. I can take you home after the movie if you want or you can stay here with me and Uncle Nik."

Stay with Daddy overnight at Uncle Nik's? It had been too long since he had stayed the night with Daddy anywhere. It would be way fun Cameron was sure. But it was still Uncle Nik's house. And it still looked like ghosts would come out of the walls. And he didn't like the way John's nanny looked at him either. She was surely a vampire or something. Grandpa Luke always said vampires lived here.

But then again it might be cool to actually see a ghost or a real live vampire. Even Krissy wouldn't be able to top that in show and tell!

"Are you sure there's no ghosts here?"

"Absolutely. And if there were, I know secret ghost fighting skills so they wouldn't hurt you."

"What about vampires? Grandpa Luke always says there's vampires here."

"I've got to stop letting my dad hang out with you" Daddy said under his breath. "No vampires either. Your grandpa is a very silly man with very sill stories."

Cameron wasn't convinced but if Daddy knew ghost-fighting secrets then he had to know vampire-fighting stuff too right? He made up his mind.

"I want to stay here with you and Uncle Nik."

"Excellent." Daddy held up his hand for a high five. "I'll go call Mommy and let her know."

"Wait Daddy, what about my clothes and stuff?" Cameron didn't want to admit it but he needed his teddy bear Rocky. He didn't remember ever sleeping without him. Mommy told him once Daddy had given him Rocky when he was a baby.

Daddy turned and smiled at him. "Aunt Lulu dropped off some stuff just in case you wanted to stay. Rocky's in the bag."

Cameron smiled. Aunt Lulu was good.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 4**

_Aunt Ruby's_

"This isn't going to work. This isn't going to work." Dillon kept saying quietly.

"Sure it will. It did in the movie." Cameron answered cheerily from his spot behind the low wall in Aunt Ruby's that separated the rooms from the restaurant.

"Well whoever said that if it worked in the movie it would work here?" Dillon asked.

"You!" Aunt Lulu smacked Dillon on his back. "Now keep quiet or everything will be ruined."

Cameron giggled as Aunt Lulu and Dillon moved themselves lower behind the wall and tried their best to keep their heads out of sight of the customers. Mike had promised no one was upstairs when Cameron had asked about hiding here. That was important. The last thing they needed was someone to come down and ask why they were down here!

Putting together this plan was harder than Cameron thought it was going to be. Every really good idea he had, Aunt Lulu had said no to. Like his idea to pretend to be sick or hurt. Aunt Lulu had said Mommy would figure it out pretty quickly that he wasn't and he would get in big trouble for doing it. He had promised Aunt Lulu he wouldn't do it but he had crossed his fingers when he did it. If things started to look really bad, Cameron decided, then he would do that.

Finally Aunt Lulu and Dillon agreed to this one. Aunt Lulu had called Daddy to meet her for lunch. And then she had agreed to hang out with Cameron and meet Mommy at lunchtime when she got off work. And all they had to do was watch while Mommy and Daddy talked to each other while they waited on him and Aunt Lulu to show up.

Cameron inched his head over the wall to see if Daddy or Mommy had come in yet. He sighed when he didn't see them anywhere. He stuck his lower lip out. Of course today they were going to be late!

"What are the three of you doing?" Lucas's voice sounded above them. Aunt Lulu moved quickly and grabbed Lucas by the arm, dragging him down to the ground as fast as she could. Dillon peered over the wall to see if anyone had heard or seen Lucas.

"I think we're clear." Dillon whispered as he turned around.

Cameron looked over at Lucas, whose mouth was still covered by Aunt Lulu's hand. She slowly removed it and immediately smacked him on his chest. "What is the matter with you? You could have blown everything!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Sure. It's always normal to see members of my family hiding back here. I should have just let it go. Silly me. What was I thinking?" He shot Aunt Lulu a dirty look. "Lu, why are you back here?"

"Why are you? Mike said no one was upstairs."

"I wasn't upstairs. I came around back to get Maxie some more of her things since you threw her out of her room and changed the locks on her."

"Her illegal sublet and I didn't throw her out. I strongly suggested she move. And those locks were way to easy to be picked. Cameron here could do it no problem. They needed to be changed." Aunt Lulu crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Lucas.

"Strongly suggested? Lulu, you were chasing her down the hall throwing her stuff at her until she fell down the stairs!"

"And how is that not strongly suggesting?"

"Guys." Dillon's voice broke through. "As much fun as this is, we need to keep it down because if you keep going this way, Cameron's plan will not work!"

"Hey! I thought it was your plan!" As funny as Aunt Lulu and Lucas were, Cameron had to admit that Dillon was right. Well about the plan not being able to work part. Dillon was the one who had thought of it.

Dillon patted his head. "Its only my plan if it works kiddo."

Cameron rolled his eyes. Why did Aunt Lulu have to hang around Dillon? Sometimes he just made Cameron tired, just like he did Uncle Nik.

"Plan? What plan?" Lucas asked.

Cameron turned to explain. "We're trying to get my mommy and daddy back together. So they are both coming here to meet me and Aunt Lulu for lunch but we are going to be late. And they will have to talk to each other."

Lucas scratched his head. "Let me make sure I have this right." He paused and pointed at Cameron. "You are trying to get your parents back together." Cameron nodded. "And you called them and invited them to lunch here." Lucas pointed to Aunt Lulu and she nodded. "At Kelly's. And you'll be late and then they will have to talk to only each other instead anybody else that's eating in here right now, including Mike?" Cameron nodded again. Man Lucas asked a lot of questions!

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. That's going to work out great. Good luck with that." He tried to stand up but Aunt Lulu dragged him back down again.

"Lulu!"

"Shhh!" She put her finger up to Lucas's mouth. "Lucky just got here."

Cameron and Dillon quickly turned around and stuck their heads barely above the wall. Aunt Lulu was right. Daddy was sitting down at the table closest to the jukebox! Now all they needed was Mommy to get here.

"This is going to work!" Cameron said excitedly.

"I hope so kiddo." He heard Dillon whisper.

Lucas was wrong. There weren't that many people in Aunt Ruby's. Daddy and Mommy couldn't not to talk to each other because it would look rude. And they had both always taught him not to be rude. So really the plan was perfect.

Cameron saw Mike bring over a cup of coffee to Daddy. He hoped Mike wouldn't tell on them. He didn't think Mike would but you never know about some grown ups. They weren't close enough to hear them talking but he did see Daddy laugh at something Mike said.

"So if Liz shows up, they are supposed to talk to each other and miss the fact that they are both meeting you guys for lunch?" Lucas whispered.

"Mommy will show up. And they will talk and then it will be better." Cameron defended. "It worked in the movie!"

"The movie?" Lucas reached around Aunt Lulu and Cameron and smacked the back of Dillon's head. "Dillon! You know better!"

"Ow! It wasn't me!" Dillon protested. "Liz let him watch _The Parent Trap_! And then Lucky taught him how to be a con artist!"

"Lulu…" Lucas looked at her.

Aunt Lulu gestured to Cameron. "He conned us into saying we would help him with anything!"

"So you're following a five-year-old's plan?"

"Hey! It was Dillon's plan!" Cameron whispered. "Now be quiet! We'll miss something!"

They watched as Daddy checked his watch and drank his coffee. Cameron kept checking the door. Where was Mommy?

They all jumped when they heard Daddy's pager go off. When Cameron saw Daddy sigh and reach for his cell phone, he knew it was going to be bad. He prayed hard. "Please come in Mommy. Please come in Mommy."

Daddy talked on his cell phone quietly, then hung it up and looked at his watch again. Daddy opened his cell phone one more time and started to dial.

"Lulu..did you turn off your ringer?" Dillon asked.

"Crap!" Aunt Lulu whispered. She grabbed her phone and almost dropped it on the ground. She was able to flip it open and adjust the volume just before the ringer gave them away.

She scrambled to the stairs. "Hey Lucky! We're almost……..Oh ok." Aunt Lulu started to shake her head in Cameron's direction. Dillon squeezed his shoulder. Lucas rubbed his head. "Yeah. No. Sure I'll explain it to him. Not a problem. You can't help this. We'll do this another time. Yeah. Talk to you later."

Cameron watched as Daddy walked away as he was talking to Aunt Lulu. Aunt Lulu came up behind him and hugged him. "Sorry Squirt but he got called into the station. He had to go."

Cameron sighed. Of course. But Daddy really couldn't help that. He had to work. Cameron knew that. Daddy had told him that many times. It didn't mean he had to like it though.

Just then Mommy came in through the doors looking for him and Aunt Lulu. As Mommy sat down, Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas moved towards the back with Cameron following. Once they got outside, Aunt Lulu knelt down and looked him in the eye. "You ok Squirt? You ready to go see Mommy?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah I'm ok." He offered a small smile. "We'll get it right next time."

"Next time?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Next time. Mommy and Daddy always say 'If at first you don't succeed. Try, try again.'"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 5**

"You'll have fun with Ms. Colleen and John, Cam. I promise."

Mommy's words to him kept playing in his head. Yeah right, Cameron thought. Ms. Colleen may be a good nanny but she still creeped him out. And staying up here with John and Nanny Creepy was not going to be fun. No way. No how.

He sighed and looked out the window at all the people arriving for Uncle Nik's fancy dress party for his new cousin. Cameron wasn't sure how getting all dressed up was supposed to be fun but Mommy told him he would understand when he was older. Uncle Nik had invited just about everyone in town to this party, which was why he was stuck up here with John and Nanny Creepy. There was no one to watch him.

Mommy had looked very pretty in her dress Cam had thought. She had laughed and hugged him when he told her she was way prettier than Belle.

Cameron pressed his nose up against the glass when he thought he spotted Daddy coming onto the island. It was getting darker out and it was a little hard to see, but Cameron was pretty sure it was Daddy coming up the walk. And Daddy was all dressed up too.

Wait a minute, Cameron told himself. If Mommy was downstairs all dressed up and Daddy was downstairs all dressed up, maybe he could try again to get them back together. He knew Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas were all downstairs. They could totally help him again.

He just needed to get downstairs.

_In the ballroom_

He spotted Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas easily enough. They were standing off to the side by the outside doors. He didn't see Mommy anywhere around but he did see Daddy out on the dance floor dancing with Aunt Emily.

Ducking and running behind chairs and tables, he made his way to the rest of his partners. Aunt Lulu had her back to him when he reached them and he had to tug on her skirt to get her attention. "Aunt Lulu!" he whispered.

Aunt Lulu turned around and her mouth dropped opened. Dillon and Lucas looked over her shoulders. Dillon groaned and Lucas smiled. Aunt Lulu knelt down and looked Cameron right in the eye.

"Cameron. What are you doing down here? You are supposed to be upstairs with Ms. Colleen and John!"

"She's scary and it's boring up there. Besides I saw Daddy come in and this is the perfect spot to try my new plan!"

"She's not scary and where does she think you are?" Aunt Lulu asked him.

"Well she does have that whole Rebecca DeMornay _Hand That Rock The Cradle_ thing going on," Dillon said.

"Not helping Dillon. So not helping." Lucas pointed out as he patted Dillon on the shoulder.

"Yes she is scary. And I told her I was going to the bathroom. So she won't be looking for me."

"Dude how long do you take in the bathroom?" Dillon asked.

"Again Dillon, not helping!" Lucas cheerfully answered.

"Wait. You said your new plan. Honey what new plan? When did you come up with this?" Aunt Lulu was clearly confused. Cameron decided he should have some pity on her. It was her fault she didn't come up with such a brilliant idea so quickly.

"I just came up with it now!" he said proudly.

"Oh yeah, this is always a good start. Carly's plans always start out this way." Lucas muttered.

Cameron stuck his tongue out at Lucas. His plan was way better than Carly's! "Mommy and Daddy are both here. Mommy looks way prettier than Belle."

Lucas looked blankly at Dillon. Dillon shook his head. "_Beauty and the Beast_ man."

"And Daddy is all dressed up. And everyone is dancing."

"Still waiting for this plan here buddy." Aunt Lulu said.

"We get Mommy and Daddy to dance together. They love to dance together."

The three teens looked at each other. "That's it? We get your parents to dance together?" Lucas asked.

"That's it."

"That's so simple." Dillon responded.

"Its so basic" Lucas added.

"It so could work" Aunt Lulu finished.

"Told you it was good." Cameron told them.

_Later_

"So will they do it?" Cameron whispered excitedly as Aunt Lulu came back to his hiding place in the corner with Dillon and Lucas.

"After what turned out to be pointless flirting with the guy, yes he'll do it." Aunt Lulu smiled at Lucas. "By the way, you have an admirer. Hope he calls."

"Lulu! You didn't…"

"Hey someone had to take one for the team. You guys were all okay with it being me chatting up the bandleader! But just switch the roles around a little bit and you get all wiggy."

"Wiggy? Lulu you made that up."

"Prove it." Aunt Lulu stuck her tongue out at Lucas. "You don't have to commit to the guy. Heck you don't even have to answer his call. But it was the condition to get him to do this favor."

Dillon patted Lucas on the shoulder. "Be a man Lucas. And besides didn't you want your family to accept you for who you are?"

"Dillon, remember when I told you weren't helping? Still not."

"You guys be quiet! It's starting!" Cameron couldn't help but wonder why it was always him who had to remind them exactly what they were supposed to be doing here!

He saw Mommy freeze as she recognized the music starting. A quick look at Daddy proved he was frozen too. Cameron grinned. He was so right. They would totally recognize the song they danced to at their wedding! Thank goodness Aunt Lulu remembered what it was called.

"Holy crap. I think this might work." Dillon whispered as Mommy and Daddy looked at each other.

Cameron clapped his hands together excitedly when he saw Daddy start to walk across the room to where Mommy was standing with Robin. This was going to work. They would dance and then everything could go back to normal.

Daddy was almost there. Just a few more steps and he would be right next to Mommy. And Mommy was smiling at Daddy. Mommy was smiling.

"MISTER NIKOLAS!"

Ms. Colleen's scream cut through everything. Daddy and Mommy stopped looking at each other and stared at her, just like everyone else in the room did.

Uncle Nik came running over to her. "What's wrong? Is it John?"

"No! Cameron is missing!"

As Mommy and Daddy ran over to where Ms. Colleen stood, Cameron groaned.

"Somebody's busted" Lucas whispered.

"He said he was going to the bathroom and he never came back. I looked everywhere upstairs for him. He's not there."

"Probably because he's right there." Dillon's brother Ned pointed directly at Cameron.

"Think fast kid." Dillon whispered as Mommy and Daddy started to run to where he was.

"Cameron Alexander!" Mommy said. This was bad. He never got the full name unless he was in trouble. "What are you doing down here?"

"I got lost?"

"Cameron." Daddy had his serious voice again. "Don't lie to us."

"I just…I just… I just wanted to see everyone in their pretty clothes. And I wasn't going to be long, I swear! But everything was just so pretty and fancy and I guess I forgot how long I was down here!"

Aunt Lulu looked impressed with him as Mommy and Daddy calmed down a bit when he finished his explanation.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to scare anyone." He looked down at the floor for an extra measure.

Mommy hugged him hard. "I'm just glad you're ok. Just don't scare us like that again ok?"

"I promise. No scaring."

"Good man. Now go back with Ms. Colleen and tell her you're sorry as well ok Little Man?"

Cameron nodded. He heard Aunt Lulu whisper "He's good" to Dillon and Lucas.

Cameron tried not to sigh as he made his way back towards Ms. Colleen. Stupid Nanny Creepy! His plan was so going to work until she showed up! The next plan he had, he was going to make sure she was nowhere near him. She wasn't going to mess this up again!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 6**

_The park_

Cameron sat as quietly as he could manage in the bushes. He put his hands over his mouth to cover his giggle as he watched Aunt Emily count to 100 just a few feet away from him. There was no way she was going to find him. He was way too good at hide and seek!

"99, 100. Ready or not Cameron, here I come!" Aunt Emily took running in the wrong direction.

He decided to wait a few minutes to see if Aunt Emily played like Daddy did and just pretended to go the other way when he was really hiding near by. As time ticked by and he didn't see her or hear her, Cameron decided it was safe to make a run for the base.

He slowly crept out of the bushes and started to run towards the base. He was halfway there when he heard his name.

"Cameron!"

He almost jumped right into the air. But he sighed when he saw it was only Lucas and Dillon. Putting his hand on his hip, Cameron huffed. "Excuse me. I need to get to the base!" As helpful as they had been with his plans, they were not going to be the reason he was going to lose hide and seek! And with that announcement, he sprinted off to touch the tree trunk.

"And just who are we trying to beat Cams?" Lucas asked.

"Aunt Emily. Cause if I win then she's going to help me with my newest plan!"

Dillon cocked his eyebrow. "Your newest plan? Why do I think this will involve me hiding somewhere or running from someone?"

"Because you have no confidence in my cousin here." Lucas put his hand on Cameron's shoulder. "You saw how he worked that room at Nik's party. My man here is good." Lucas sat down in front of Cameron. "So tell me, what does winning this game have to do with your plan?"

"And how will this one work since the other ones didn't?" Dillon chimed in.

Cameron stuck his tongue out at Dillon. "It will work! Cause Mommy and Daddy always say 'Third time's the charm'" he started to explain.

"Yeah that worked out so well for their weddings" Dillon muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cameron questioned.

Lucas smiled at Dillon. "Go ahead man. Explain yourself out of this one!"

Dillon looked at Lucas and Lucas just shook his head. Cameron waited. He wanted to know what Dillon meant!

Dillon bit his lip several times and looked up at the sky. Cameron sighed. Finally Dillon sighed. "I mean, it didn't work that way cause they've only had the one wedding."

Cameron raised his eyebrow. He didn't completely believe Dillon but Aunt Emily would be coming soon and he couldn't be caught talking about his plan with these two. That would ruin everything!

"Well I made a deal with Aunt Emily and since I win then she has to tell me a story."

"And the story would be about…" Lucas questioned.

"She has to tell me a story about Mommy and Daddy when they were younger."

"Ok" Dillon didn't sound to convinced of the brilliance of this new plan.

"After she tells me the story, then I can make the best plan yet. One that I know will work."

"Cameron, you've said that about all the plans." Dillon pointed out.

"But we weren't following the right plan! I completely forgot about the right plan!"

"The right plan? Cam what is the right plan?" Lucas asked.

Just then, he heard Aunt Emily coming. He could hear her yelling his name. Lucas and Dillon would have to leave. Lucas could probably be quiet about his plans. Dillon he didn't think would. "You gotta go! If Aunt Emily sees you, the plan won't work!"

"Wait Cam what's the right plan?" Dillon asked.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "You've seen the movies Dillon. Its right there! The plan works in both movies!"

"You're going camping and throwing someone in a lake? Cameron your Aunt Lulu already took care of the scary blonde!"

"Not THAT plan! The one before that one!" Aunt Emily was coming closer. "You're going to blow it! Go!"

"Fine. We're leaving. But I will figure this out Cameron!" Dillon muttered as he and Lucas got up to their feet. Lucas offered a wave and a thumbs up as he left. Cameron smiled. At least Lucas got it!

"Cameron!" Aunt Emily came around the bushes. "There you are! You hid good buddy!"

Of course he hid good. He was an expert at this game. Not even Grandpa Luke could beat him at this game! "Yup and I beat you here! So I win!"

"Yes you win." Aunt Emily laughed. "So what story did you want to hear?"

Cameron smiled. This was too easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 7**

Cameron surveyed the results of his handiwork. Well to be honest it was the results of Aunt Lulu, Dillon, Lucas and Mike's hard work, with help from the story Aunt Emily had told him. But it was his idea! Well maybe it was the movie's idea but he was the one who remembered it.

Mike had closed Aunt Ruby's down for the night. Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas had rearranged all the tables and lit candles everywhere. There was a small dance floor set up. Mike had even cooked a special meal for tonight.

It looked perfect and this plan was going to work!

There was no Nanny Creepy around. Daddy was not scheduled to be on duty tonight. Lucas had checked on that. Mommy wasn't working tonight. Everything was going to be perfect!

He looked over the decorations one last time. Everything looked the way Aunt Emily had told him. This just had to remind them of everything. It just had to.

Dillon came up behind Cameron and put his hand on his shoulder. "Well kid, I hate to say this but I think this time you just may pull it off." Dillon shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't remember this part of the movie!"

"Really Spielberg. You loosing your touch?" Aunt Lulu called out.

"For real! Even I knew what he was talking about!" Lucas chimed in.

Cameron grinned. It was always good when you could get a movie scene by Dillon.

Aunt Lulu checked her watch. "Ok kiddo. We better get you hidden. The cars should be here any minute now."

Cameron nodded and ran off behind the small wall by the stairs. Mommy thought Aunt Lulu and Dillon were baby-sitting him at home. And Daddy thought he was home with Mommy. They couldn't see him here.

Lucas had convinced Aunt Bobbie and Mike to help with getting Mommy and Daddy here tonight. They couldn't send a limo this time. That would cause Mommy and Daddy to ask too many questions. But if they thought Uncle Nik had sent each of them a car, they wouldn't think too much about it.

His plan was simple really. Cameron couldn't believe he hadn't tried this one earlier. It would have been so much easier. And after he had Aunt Emily tell him all about it, it was way easier to put this plan together than he thought it would be.

Cameron was going to re-create Mommy and Daddy's first date. Aunt Emily had told him all the stuff Mommy had told her. He could have asked Grams but she would have told Mommy he was asking about it. Aunt Emily just thought he was curious.

He still thought No-Name was a funny name for a restaurant, but Aunt Emily was really sure about that being the name. And since Aunt Emily's brother had sent a car to get Mommy and Daddy, to make it perfect they had to send the cars to get them this time.

It had been hard trying to figure out a way to get them both to come tonight and to leave him with Aunt Lulu and Dillon. Thankfully between Lucas and Aunt Lulu, they had come up with a good story. Daddy thought he was coming for a nice dinner with Aunt Lulu for her birthday. Mommy thought Aunt Emily, Robin, Lainey and Kelly were having a dressy girl's night out and were going to start here. Once he had told Aunt Emily about his plan, she was all for helping him out.

Lucas had gotten his boyfriend's roommate to be the waiter. Josh thought it was cute what they were doing. Cameron still didn't like Josh completely for the cute comment but he was helping so he couldn't totally hate him. His plan wasn't cute! It was smart!

Lucas and Dillon had found the songs to play and Mike had added the only one that wasn't already on the jukebox. Dillon had driven him over here and parked the car behind Aunt Ruby's so Daddy and Mommy wouldn't see his car. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Wait a minute. There was something wrong. "Guys!" he called. "The lights!" If Mommy and Daddy were close like Aunt Lulu thought they were, they had to turn off the lights and make it look what Aunt Lulu called "romantic". Cameron just thought it looked dark but if that was the way it was at their first date, then that was the way it was going to be.

Lucas went and flipped the lights. Then Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas all joined him behind the wall. He just hoped this time they would keep quiet. They had promised!

"If this works.." Lucas started

"You'll be shocked, amazed, in awe?" Lulu finished for him.

Lucas shook his head. "Well yes but what I was going to say is if this works, I'm coming to Cameron for all my plotting and planning needs."

"Hey! Some of this was my idea!" Dillon exclaimed.

"That's true. The parts that didn't work were all you buddy." Lucas pointed out, patting Dillon on the shoulder.

Dillon was going to say something, but Cameron spotted someone outside of Aunt Ruby's. "Shh! Someone is here!" he whispered.

To their credit, the other three quieted down quickly and watched as Mommy opened the door. Cameron thought Mommy looked very pretty in her green dress and with her hair all up like that. He thought he remembered Daddy saying he liked it when Mommy wore he hair up like that, so maybe that was a good sign.

"Hello? Em? Robin? Lainey? Kelly? Anyone here?" Mommy called out. She shrugged when she didn't get an answer. "Guess I'm the first one here then." Mommy looked around at everything.

Now all they needed was Daddy to come, Cameron thought. As if Daddy had read his thoughts, Cameron spotted a figure approaching Aunt Ruby's door. He tapped Aunt Lulu on the shoulder several times and pointed towards the window. She noticed the same figure, smiled at him and gave him a quick thumbs up. So far so good.

Mommy leaned over to fix her shoe, so Daddy didn't see it was her right away. "Lulu, I know you only turn 18 once but isn't this a bit much?" he asked.

Mommy had frozen when she heard Daddy's voice. She slowly rose up and faced Daddy. Daddy had been smiling, but when he saw it was Mommy his mouth dropped opened and he blinked several times. "You're not Lulu." He said.

"Oh good opening line. Classic line" Dillon whispered. Cameron just ignored him, but Aunt Lulu and Lucas shoved him.

Mommy laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Not Lulu."

They both looked around Aunt Ruby's, trying not to look at each other. Daddy finally spoke. "Well Mike certainly has this place set up nice. Lulu should love this."

"Lulu?" Mommy asked. "You're meeting Lulu here?"

"Yes." Daddy looked at Mommy funny. "Wait, why are you here?"

Uh oh, Cameron thought. They weren't supposed to be asking these questions so early. Thankfully Josh chose just that moment to come out of the kitchen. "A warm welcome to such a lovely couple." Josh quickly made it over to where they stood. "Here let me seat you." Before Mommy and Daddy knew what was happening, Josh had them seated. "Now if you will give me just a moment, your dinner will be served." Josh moved to go back to the kitchen, but stopped by the jukebox long enough to start the music.

"Thank goodness for Josh!" Aunt Lulu whispered.

Cameron nodded. He let go of the breath he had been holding. Josh was good. Almost as good as he was.

Mommy and Daddy just looked at each other confused. "Do you know who that was?" Mommy asked.

Daddy shook his head. "You?"

Mommy shook her head. "No. He looks familiar though."

"Crap!" Lucas whispered and smacked his head. "I forgot Josh was at Guy's birthday party and they were there too!"

Dillon smacked Lucas's head. "Finally! I have been waiting to do that!"

"Shh!" Josh being familiar to Mommy and Daddy were going to be the least of their problems if they didn't be quiet! They were going to get caught if they kept that up!

The singer started to sing on the record. _"Some day when I'm awfully low…"_

Both Mommy and Daddy looked at the jukebox and back at each other. "You didn't have anything to do with this?" Mommy asked.

"No. I'm supposed to be meeting Lulu for a birthday dinner."

"And I'm supposed to be meeting Emily, Robin, Lainey and Kelly for a girl's night out." She paused as she reached for the small place card Aunt Lulu had made for the table. "I'm thinking we may have been set up."

Just then Josh rushed out with their dinners. It wasn't Eli's ribs and cheese fries but apparently Mommy and Daddy hadn't started that tradition yet. Saved by Josh yet again.

"Oh my God." Mommy said softly. "Lucky." She held out the small place card. "Look at this."

Daddy read it slowly. "Welcome to the No Name." He looked at Mommy. "Our first date."

Mommy nodded and looked around the room. "That the song that was playing…."

"When we danced." Daddy finished.

This was good, Cameron thought excitedly. This was good. They were remembering.

"Someone went to an awful lot of trouble to recreate this." Mommy said.

"But who? Emily? Nik?" Daddy asked.

"I don't think so. They had to have helped I'm sure. I told Emily enough of the details that she could have done this, but it doesn't feel like them to me."

Daddy laughed. "And what would feel like them?"

Mommy shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly but probably something to do with Cameron."

Daddy nodded as if he agreed. "You know this does sorta feel familiar though. Its like I've seen this before but I can't quite place where it's from."

"Exactly! That is what I was thinking. I have seen this somewhere before. But where?"

Mommy and Daddy sat lost in thought, trying to figure this out. Cameron sent a silent prayer they would just move on and enjoy this date he had worked so hard on. Glancing at the other's faces, he saw them look a little worried too.

"_The Parent Trap_!" Daddy said suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

"What?"

"_The Parent Trap_! That's where I'd seen this before. Remember, the twins recreated their parents' first date?"

"When did you watch _The Parent Trap_?"

"Cameron wanted to watch it the other day."

"Cameron wanted to watch it?"

Not good. Not good. Cameron started to back away from the wall slowly. Dillon, Aunt Lulu and Lucas did the same. They were going to figure it out.

"Yes."

"Cameron watched that movie with me the other day."

Oh man this was so not good!

"Let me get this straight. Cameron watched the same movie with both of us. And this is a scene out of the movie." Daddy paused. "You know who he told me told him about this movie?" Seeing Mommy shake her head, Daddy continued. "Dillon."

"Oh crap!" Dillon whispered.

"And lately where's there's Dillon, there's Lulu." Mommy pointed out.

"Double crap!" Aunt Lulu whispered.

"Guy's birthday party!" Daddy yelled. "The waiter. He's Guy's roommate. We met him at Guy's birthday party."

"You're right so that means…"

"Lucas" they both finished at the same time.

Lucas looked at the other three. "Guys, I have one suggestion. RUN!"

They sprinted out into the night, determined to make it home before Mommy and Daddy figured any more out.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 8**

"Go go go!" Aunt Lulu chanted as Dillon worked the key she had thrown him in the lock.

"I'm trying but it would help if you didn't treat this like a horse race!" Dillon said through gritted teeth. While Cameron didn't think Aunt Lulu's cheering really made a difference one way or the other, but he had to admit sometimes, Dillon just moved too darn slow!

Finally Dillon got the key to turn and all three of them ran into the living room. Lucas had run to his own car and was more than likely safely in his dorm room by now. Dillon shut the door and dove for the couch, looking for the remote to the TV. Aunt Lulu helped Cameron off with his coat and rushed him to his room.

"Buddy, how fast can you get in your pjs?"

"Super fast!" Why did she doubt him? Had she learned nothing about him from all this? He was good!

Dillon came in talking on his cell phone while Cameron was changing into his Batman pjs. "Ok man. No we made it here. Yeah, thanks for the heads up! Later!" Dillon hung up his phone and looked at both of them. "That was Lucas. Josh called him and said Lucky and Liz must have left just a few minutes after we did. They should be here any minute."

Cameron nodded and jumped into his bed, grabbing Rocky as he rearranged the sheets. He bounced a little to make the bed look more slept in. Grandpa Luke had taught him that. It was the details that counted. He offered Aunt Lulu and Dillon a thumbs up. He was really good at pretending to be asleep. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't know from him that they had been Aunt Ruby's!

Aunt Lulu turned on his nightlight, for Rocky of course, and Dillon switched off the lights before they ran into the living room to wait for Mommy to come home. Cameron crossed his fingers that it would be Mommy and Daddy coming home. Then the plan wouldn't be a complete failure!

It felt like forever to Cameron as he lay in bed but maybe it wasn't really that long. If he knew how to tell time it would help. He heard Mommy's voice first.

"Well hello you two. How was your night?"

Cameron recognized that tone. It meant trouble. It meant Mommy already knew what he had done and he was this close to getting into major trouble. He hoped Aunt Lulu and Dillon knew enough to recognize it as well and would just keep it simple.

"Oh it was pretty quiet. Watched movies with Cameron and put him to bed. What about you? How was your night?" Dillon answered.

In the dark of his room, Cameron put his hands over his eyes. Apparently Dillon's mommy didn't have that tone. Or Dillon was just a dork-a-saurus!

"Oh I think you know very well how our night was!"

Daddy! Daddy had come home with Mommy! Cameron sat up in his bed. This had to be a good thing. He quietly got out of bed and move towards the door. Sooner or later they would remember he was in here and then they would start whispering, and he didn't want to miss anything!

"How would we know how your night was Lucky? We've been here baby-sitting!" Aunt Lulu asked.

"Instead of meeting me for that birthday dinner you begged me to come over for?" Daddy's voice was very calm. He was laying a trap for Aunt Lulu, Cameron realized. He hoped Aunt Lulu recognized it as a trap!

"Lucky, we scheduled that dinner for next week. You must have mixed up the dates!"

Cameron nodded. Aunt Lulu was almost as good as he was!

"I mixed up the dates? Not to high on the creativity scale but a classic move none-the-less. Blame the mark's memory. Dad would be very proud of you Little Sister."

"Blame the mark? What exactly are you trying to say Big Brother?"

"Don't even try it with me Leslie Lu. I taught you everything Dad didn't!"

"Guys, if we are being accused of something, and clearly we are, then can we please know what it is so we can properly defend ourselves here?" Dillon's voice sounded out.

Maybe Dillon wasn't such a dork-a-saurus, Cameron mused. That certainly sounded convincing.

"You want to know what you're being accused of? You two set us up!" Mommy sounded mad. Why would she be mad? Cameron knew she missed Daddy and Daddy missed her. They should be happy!

"We set you up? You think we did what?" Aunt Lulu was very good at sounding surprised.

"Who else? You Little Miss have not been quiet about your brother and me talking. And what happened tonight, re-creating our first date? A scene right out of a movie. And that my dear means your little director friend here."

"How would I know how to re-create your first date? When you guys started dating I thought it was the grossest thing ever and when I realized the fun of dating, discussing dates with my older brother was and still is the grossest thing ever!"

"Dillon probably had the idea, you pumped the details out of someone and then conned us both into meeting at Kelly's!" Even though he couldn't see him, Cameron would guess Daddy was standing there, staring at Aunt Lulu and Dillon with his arms crossed.

"And just who would she pump the details out of, oh wise one?" Dillon asked. Cameron covered his eyes again. He took it back. Dillon was a dork-a-saurus.

"There's a few possibilities." Mommy paused and Cameron imagined she was walking around the room, looking at the other two. "Nik for one."

"Nik wouldn't be able to keep that a secret. He'd tell in about three seconds. Next guess." Aunt Lulu was probably waving her hand in Mommy's direction.

"Audrey." Daddy said.

"Yeah cause we are so close to her and that wouldn't look weird at all. Lulu and I talking with Mrs. Hardy for a long period for time. Nice try." Dillon answered.

"Well that just leaves, one person. Emily." Mommy announced.

"I did not pump Emily for any information about your first date. In fact I asked for no information about that event from anyone." Aunt Lulu sounded annoyed the more Mommy and Daddy pressed this.

"Lulu it had to be you. We know you and Dillon and Lucas were all involved. Just be honest with us Little Sister."

"It had to be me? Had to be me? I'm not the only one in town who thinks you two are being nuts and should talk to each other you know?"

"Lulu…" Dillon was trying to stop her, but Cameron started to fear it was too late.

"You know if you want a list of people who would want to see you two actually talk to each other, there is one name you should both put at the very top. One you are both completely forgetting here!" Aunt Lulu was on a roll.

"Yeah you know, Bobbie, Lucas, Mike." Dillon sounded really nervous. He was talking faster than normal. "Uncle Alan, Aunt Monica, Robin, Georgie, my mom, Big Alice…"

"Your mother? Big Alice? That is your idea of helping?" Aunt Lulu asked.

"I blanked ok? I blanked! Are you happy?"

"And that's why your parts of the plans always failed!"

"Plans? Plans? There are plans?" Mommy interrupted before Aunt Lulu and Dillon cold go any further.

"You had plans for us Lulu?"

Uh-oh. Mommy and Daddy had both caught the "plans". They were not going to let this go.

"No **I **did not have plans for you. **I** had no plans for you."

"But you just said Dillon's part of the plans always failed Little Miss."

"That doesn't mean I planned them. Or Dillon either for that matter. Or Lucas. Or Emily. Or Nik. None of us planned a darn thing."

Daddy asked the question. "Then who did Lulu? If it wasn't you then who did all the planning?"

Cameron heard Aunt Lulu sigh. "It was Cameron ok? Your son did all this."

He tried not to groan. All of his planning was just ruined!

"Cameron is five years old Lulu." Mommy didn't sound too sure of what Aunt Lulu was saying. Maybe it wasn't totally ruined.

"I know he's five. He's five with the con skills of Dad. Seriously. Fake tears, quick cover stories, the ability to look cute and innocent, eavesdropping, the kid's got what it takes. He planned everything from the moment the two of you both let him watch _The Parent Trap_."

Aunt Lulu lowered her voice and Cameron leaned closer to the door to hear her. "Who else in town wants you back together more than your son?"

He heard sounds like someone was moving towards the door and the door opening. "Look Dillon and I are going to leave. I think you guys need to talk to him. Together. And don't let him fool you. He's not asleep. In fact, I bet he's standing behind his door listening to our every word from the second he heard both of your voices in here." He could imagine Aunt Lulu smiling when she said that. "Just, just talk to him guys ok?"

And then he heard the door close.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Parent Trap – Chapter 9**

Cameron had run back to his bed the second he heard the door closed. As important to listening to Mommy and Daddy was right now, he could not get caught. He got into his bed as quietly as he could and immediately closed his eyes. Maybe if he could pretend to be asleep well enough, they wouldn't really believe what Aunt Lulu had told them.

Why did she have to tell them anything? His plan would have worked. It was working until they started talking about everyone else! And he was so close. The next plan would have worked for sure.

He heard the door open and he concentrated even harder on keeping his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if heard one set of footsteps or two. Daddy was very good at walking really quietly.

"Cameron." Mommy's voice was soft. Maybe she didn't believe Aunt Lulu. "Cameron look at me honey."

Cameron kept his eyes tightly closed. He could do this. He could do this.

"Cameron, we know your faking." Daddy was still here! That was a good thing. "Little Man you dropped Rocky on the floor. There is no way you are sleeping."

He slowly opened one eye and saw Daddy holding Rocky in his hands. He had run too fast to get into bed and dropped Rocky. Cameron sighed and sat up. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Mommy sat down on his bed. "Daddy and I are still discussing that one. Right now we just want to talk to you." She patted the spot right next to her and Cameron scrambled up to sit next to her lap.

Daddy sat down across from both of them. "Now Cameron, start at the beginning and tell us the truth ok?"

He nodded. "I watched the movie with Mommy first. And I thought maybe some of the stuff in the movie would work with you guys, so I asked Aunt Lulu.."

Looking down on him, Mommy had her one eyebrow up. "You _asked_ Aunt Lulu?"

Cameron looked down. "Ok I tricked Aunt Lulu and Dillon into helping me."

"We will talk later about that but go on." Daddy smiled at him. Cameron smiled. He knew Daddy would like how he tricked Aunt Lulu and Dillon. Most likely he would still be in trouble, but Daddy would really like the story. And Grandpa Luke would like it even more.

"Well then I watched the movie with Daddy and I came up with some plans. Aunt Lulu and Dillon said no to a bunch of them and Dillon came up with the first plan."

He hugged Rocky closer to him. "And Dillon's plan didn't work so I tried again, like you always told me to do."

"I don't think this was exactly what we had in mind when we told you that but go on." Mommy was shaking her head.

"Then at Uncle Nik's fancy dress party my plan was going to work till stupid Nanny Creepy ruined it."

"Cameron!" Mommy said.

Daddy didn't look happy either. "Cameron you know better than to talk about people like that."

"Ok fine she's not stupid but she's still creepy!" He crossed his arms in front of him. Cameron didn't care if it wasn't nice. It was the truth and they had always told him to tell the truth.

"We'll discuss respecting adults later. Right now you need to go on with your story." Mommy voice said it all. She was not going to forget this one.

"Then I asked, ok tricked Aunt Emily into telling me about your first date and you know the rest."

Mommy and Daddy looked at each other. "Cameron we want to know why you did all this." Mommy said while rubbing his head.

He looked up at her. "Because you guys don't talk anymore."

Mommy and Daddy shared another look and Mommy bit her lip. "Sweetie we talk to each other." She said while looking at Daddy.

"No you don't. Not like you used to." He hid his face in Rocky's fur.

"Little Man, we've talked about this. Your mommy and I are having grown up problems and we're talking about them."

"No you're not. You only talk to each other about me. And you don't ever see each other." He looked up and glanced at both of them. "How are we going to be a family again if you don't see each other?" Cameron hid his face again.

"Cameron, sweetie, who says we aren't a family anymore?" Mommy asked him quietly.

"Well Krissy said it but I don't believe her. But we aren't a family like we used to be. And Krissy also said that you would marry someone else Mommy and I would have another daddy and I don't want another daddy!"

Mommy held him tightly to her and he felt Daddy squeeze his hands. "Honey, your daddy is your daddy. No one will take his place. No matter what Krissy tells you that is not going to happen."

"You sure?" Cameron sniffed.

"Positive Little Man. I'm not going anywhere." Daddy patted his head. "You are stuck with me."

"Promise?" Cameron held out his hand.

Daddy shook his hand. "Promise."

Mommy kissed the top of his head. "And no matter what happens, we will always be a family. Daddy and I do have to do more talking but it's not up to you to make us talk. I know you don't understand everything Cameron but this isn't something we can rush. We have to take our time and do a lot of talking."

"And no matter how much you want to, you can't control this Cameron. This is between your mommy and me. We both love you and we want to do what is right for everyone in our family. So we have to take our time on this and no amount of plans from you or Dillon or anyone else you got to help you is going to change that." Daddy looked him right in the eye. "Do you understand?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes Daddy." He paused and thought for a minute. "Am I in trouble?"

"For all the lying, the tricking people and the name calling you've been doing tonight and for the past few weeks apparently? Yes you are in trouble." Mommy stopped and hugged him. "Daddy and I need to talk about what your consequence will be but right now its way past your bedtime mister. You will find out tomorrow how much trouble you are in."

Daddy patted the spot beside him, near Cameron's pillow. "Come on Little Man. Bedtime."

Slowly Cameron moved towards his pillow. He whispered good night while Mommy and Daddy tucked him and kissed him goodnight. They switched his light off and closed the door.

He thought about going back to the door and listening again. The other door hadn't opened right away when they left his room so Daddy was probably still out there and talking with Mommy. And he still thought that was a good thing. And all his plans had been about getting them to talk to each other, so in one way he totally won. But then he thought again. If he got caught listening, Cameron figured he would be in even bigger trouble than he was right now. So he would stay put.

As he yawned and started to fall asleep, he hugged Rocky closer to him. He may be in trouble, but Mommy and Daddy didn't say anything so far about making more plans. He would just have to be more careful next time about being caught. Because he wanted his family back. And he was going to get it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Cameron sulked as he watched _Aladdin_ at Gram's house. Mommy hadn't been kidding when she told him he was going to be in big trouble last night.

Aunt Lulu and Dillon weren't baby-sitting anytime in the near future. And he couldn't go to Krissy's birthday party. Not that he was all that excited about going in the first place but now he was going to be the only kid in his class not going and that Krissy was going to just rub it in his face for the rest of the year.

All because he just tried to get his family back. Life wasn't fair, he decided crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why the long face my love?" Grams asked him as she sat down with cookies and milk for him.

"I don't like being in trouble." He reached for a cookie. Chocolate chip, his favorite.

"Now your mommy mentioned you were in trouble but didn't tell me why. So why don't you tell me all about it. That always makes your mommy feel better." Grams said as she leaned back into the couch.

Munching on the cookie he started his story. "Well it all began when I watched this movie with Mommy."

Several minutes and two cookies later, he completed his tale. "And now I'm in trouble for lying and name calling and tricking people."

Grams leaned over to hug. "Oh my love. Why didn't you tell me about this plan of yours?"

"Cause you would have told Mommy about it?"

Grams laughed. "Darling I happen to agree with you about your parents being very silly with all this not talking stuff they are doing and I think you are on exactly the right track."

"Too bad I can't keep going."

"Why ever not?"

Cameron looked at her strangely. Had she not been listening to him? "I am in trouble right now and I can't see Aunt Lulu or Dillon or probably Lucas too and they are my best helpers. And now Mommy and Daddy will be thinking I'm planning something all the time…."

"And nothing. I know your parents told you to never give up right?" Seeing him nod, she continued. "Well you are not going to start now." Grams stood up and walked to her phone.

"Who you calling Grams?"

"More helpers my love. More helpers."

_Approximately an hour later_

Cameron had settled back to watch the movie and jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it Grams," he yelled as he raced to the door.

He flung open the door and grinned when he saw who was waiting for him. "Grandma Leslie!" Cameron threw himself into her arms.

"Hello Sweetness."

"What no love for me?" A familiar male voice sounded in Cameron's ear.

He looked up and his grin got even bigger. This was a great surprise! "Uncle Steven!"

"Copy!" Uncle Steven said as swooped him up in his arm and flung him around. Uncle Steven had started calling him Copy when he was really little because they really did look a lot a like.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing we all are doing here Cameron." Cameron only noticed Aunt Emily when she spoke. And then he noticed everyone else.

Along with Aunt Emily, Uncle Nik, Aunt Bobbie, Mike, Skye, Georgie, Robin, Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas all stood outside.

Grams came to the front door. "Cameron, meet your helpers." She smiled at him. "Your parents may suspect you of planning stuff, but they will never suspect all of us being in on it with you."

As everyone walked into Grams's house and began to sit down, he tugged on her sleeve. "But I can't see Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas right now. I'm in trouble."

"You may not be able to see them. But the rest of us can. You will not get in trouble for this one my love." She explained to him.

As everyone settled down in their seats, Cameron made his way towards his best helpers. Dillon raised his hand up for a high five. "Dude! They spring you from the pen?"

Cameron tried to raise his eyebrow at Dillon like Daddy always did. Dillon was so weird. He gave him the high five anyway.

Grams clapped her hands. "Now we are all gathered here today because of my great grandson's wonderful ideas to get his parents at least talking to each other again. And we are all in agreement that we have let them go on far too long in this stalemate." Seeing everyone's heads nodding Grams continued. "Now we have some very creative minds here right now and I think we can come up with something that will work and they won't see coming."

"Of course we can!" Grandpa Luke's voice echoed throughout the group from where he stood at the door. "Now that I'm here of course."

Cameron smiled and ran over to Grandpa Luke. "I was wondering where you were."

"Well I had to get rid of Spanky Buns and that took a while longer than planned Cowpoke. But I am here now and now we can really get to work."

Cameron smiled up at Grandpa Luke. Mommy and Daddy weren't going to know what hit them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cameron sighed impatiently and jumped from foot to foot. Why were all the grown ups in his life so slow when it came to getting things ready for his plans? He thought that with all the help he had on this one, that one person would be able to get things done quickly. But no, they had to laugh and tell him to be patient. Be patient! This was his family they were talking about. He wasn't going to be patient!

"Look brother if you keep jumping around like that, no one is going to get anything done and then your parents will realized they've been tricked a lot sooner than any of us want." Dillon came strolling towards him from the backroom.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "But if they don't hurry up then Mommy and Daddy will be here and see everyone and the plan will be ruined."

Aunt Lulu and Lucas came towards him, carrying tablecloths. Aunt Lulu paused long enough to pat his head. "Kiddo, the beauty of this plan is if we need more time, then we can call someone and stall them. Trust me. Your parents aren't going to have a clue what they are walking into."

Lucas nodded. "Dude they were willing to let you spend the night with my mom, knowing I would probably be there. They are clueless about what tonight is really all about. Relax cousin. Tonight is the night. I can feel it."

Looking around the Haunted Star, Cameron had to admit that Lucas was right. Not that he would ever say that out loud. He still wasn't sure just exactly what Aunt Bobbie told Mommy to get her to let him stay overnight at her house, but whatever it was, it sure worked great.

And when Grams came up with a plan, Grams came up with a plan. It was her idea to put both Mommy and Daddy in the place where they kissed again for the first time. Aunt Emily, Robin, Grams and Grandma Leslie had all convinced Mommy that they needed to go out together. And Uncle Nik, Uncle Steven and Grandpa Luke had all worked on Daddy to agree to come here tonight. Cameron still wasn't sure how exactly they were all going to explain leaving them once they got on board but he wasn't too worried about that. The way he figured it, Mommy and Daddy would be too busy trying to figure out if he had planned anything when they saw each other to notice much else.

Skye, Georgie, Aunt Bobbie and Mike all were helping Aunt Lulu, Lucas and Dillon get the place ready. Cameron had already picked out his hiding spot to watch everything. He, Aunt Lulu, Lucas and Dillon were going to stay hidden and try to make sure everything went according to plan and this time Mommy and Daddy wouldn't leave early.

Of course with Grandpa Luke sending the Haunted Star out on a cruise tonight, that would be a lot harder than it would have originally seemed. Especially since Mommy and Daddy didn't know about the cruise part yet.

Of course if Mommy or Daddy decided at the last minute they didn't want to go, then everything else was going to go to waste.

"They're for sure coming right?" he asked Aunt Lulu as he tugged on her sleeve.

"Buddy boy, they don't have any other choice. Either one of them tries to get out of coming tonight, your helpers have stories on top of stories to get them to come along. I've yet to see anyone deny your grandmas anything and Grandpa Luke, is well Grandpa Luke. He won't let anything get in his way of a good plan."

"Relax kid, this is going to go off better than _The Sting_" Dillon spoke from his perch on the bar.

"The what?"

"_The Sting_! Don't tell me you don't know _The Sting_!"

"Dillon he's five. Let him get to know all the Disney characters before you feel the need to warp him with seventies cinema." Lucas threw some napkins at Dillon as he passed by.

"Its never too young to start appreciating fine cinema! When I was his age I had already seen _The Sting _twice."

"Oh that's just a ringing endorsement for mental health right there!" Georgie called out from where she was setting up the poker table.

"Nice one Georgie!" Aunt Lulu chimed in.

"I thought we are all supposed to be on the same team here people!" Dillon did not sound happy that suddenly he was the butt of everyone's jokes.

"We are on the same team." Skye walked by calmly. "We're on Cameron's team."

Dillon jumped off the bar. "I am never going to win as long as I hang out with you kid."

Cameron shook his head. "Nope. Better get used to it."

"Listen everyone, this is just about done and we need to hurry." Aunt Bobbie came to stop all the joking around. "Both groups should be here any minute and the last thing we need is for them to see us or more importantly him." She pointed directly at Cameron.

As if suddenly reminded why everyone was here in the first place, everyone quickly got back to work and concentrated on putting the finishing touches to what Aunt Lulu had called "setting the mood." Cameron just thought it was cleaning the place up, but maybe that was what Daddy called "a girl thing".

When the last piece was set, Aunt Bobbie, Mike, Skye and Georgie ran off the boat to move their cars and be in place just in case the cruise didn't last as long as Grandpa Luke planned it to. Also Aunt Bobbie couldn't be nearby in case Mommy and Daddy decided to call her and check on him. If they did call her, he was going to be one very sleepy boy and be asleep every time they called him.

Cameron, Lucas, Aunt Lulu and Dillon made themselves comfortable in the back office behind the bar. It was close enough they could see and hear everything but far enough away that Mommy and Daddy wouldn't notice the door being opened a crack and they could hide themselves better if Mommy or Daddy decided to go behind the bar.

Grandpa Luke had told him there were plenty of other places for everyone else to hide on the ship so he didn't have to pick a spot for everyone to hide in. And that was good because Cameron was worried about keeping this group quiet again. He couldn't keep his entire family almost quiet back here!

Almost as soon as Cameron got comfortable he heard Aunt Emily laugh as she came onboard the ship.

This was it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cameron sat nervously behind the heavy door, which was still slightly cracked open. Aunt Emily, Grams and Grandma Leslie had gotten Mommy to come with them and he heard Aunt Emily and Grandma Leslie explain that Grandpa Luke had agreed to close down the Haunted Star for a private party. Now they had left the main room, on some excuse that Grams had come up with.

He sat waiting for Uncle Nik, Uncle Steven, Grandpa Luke and Daddy to get there. Cameron still wasn't sure just how everyone else was going to explain them leaving Mommy and Daddy alone in the main room, but Grandpa Luke and Grams had told him they would take care of it.

"This is taking too long." He whispered.

"Kid, if you want something done right, then it's going to take time." Dillon whispered while patting his back.

"Says the person who tries to hurry up microwave popcorn" Lucas snickered.

"And instant Jell-o" Aunt Lulu chimed in.

"What is today National Pick on Dillon Day?" Dillon asked both of them.

"I thought that was everyday, didn't you?" Lucas asked Aunt Lulu.

"Shh!" Cameron hissed. "They just got here!"

He couldn't quite hear what Daddy and the other men were talking about. They were talking too soft and this door was way thicker than his door at home. Plus they were standing too close to the door for him to open it anymore. That would give the whole thing away.

He heard Grandpa Luke say something about getting the good stuff from his private office downstairs. Whatever the good stuff meant. When Cameron saw Daddy stay back, he figured the good stuff must have something to do with the reason Daddy went to that special hospital.

Daddy moved away and started playing with some of the game stuff Aunt Bobbie had put out earlier. Since Daddy's back was turned, Cameron and Dillon eased the door opened a little wider. Not wide enough for someone to notice but it would help them all hear better. Especially now since all they needed was Mommy to come back to the main room now that Daddy was all alone.

As if she read his thoughts, Mommy walked in right then. She saw Daddy's back and bit her lip. She looked around the room and the smiled. Daddy still hadn't noticed she was here, so she went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi!" she said. Mommy sounded happy, Cameron thought. That was a good sign.

Daddy turned quickly and grinned when he saw Mommy standing there. "Well hello there yourself." He glanced around the room. "You know I was starting to think this was a set up. I mean my dad and Nik willingly hang out together?"

Mommy laughed and turned towards the bar and where Cameron was hiding. He hoped they didn't see the door being open. That could ruin everything. Or course they certainly sounded happier this time than the last time he had tried this. So that was a good thing.

"I'm thinking telling Emily and Grams why Cameron was in trouble wasn't the best idea." Mommy said.

"So you don't think it was our son this time?" Daddy was following Mommy.

"Could be but this wasn't in either movie."

"True, but the one did have a scene on a boat. We can't rule him out just yet."

Just then the boat lurched forward as it left the dock. Lucas grabbed Cameron to keep him from rolling out from behind the door. Cameron smiled at him as a thank you and Lucas winked back at him.

When they looked back out at the room, Cameron smiled even wider. Daddy had caught Mommy when she fell forward. And they still hadn't let go of each other yet. Now that was a very good sign.

"So that's how they are keeping us here." Mommy laughed as Daddy helped her back to her feet. "I was curious about that."

Daddy kept his arms around Mommy's waist. That was interesting. Cameron looked at his helpers and saw Aunt Lulu clapping quietly. Dillon and Lucas both had their eyebrows raised.

"Why do I have the feeling we are missing something here?" Dillon whispered.

Daddy moved closer to Mommy. "Since the boat is moving, I'm going to guess they somehow locked us in here so we can't leave."

Cameron would bet that Dillon and Lucas had their eyebrows even higher when Mommy moved closer to Daddy. "Good guess."

"This is going way too well. Either we are missing something or they know we are watching them." Aunt Lulu whispered.

"You know we could just tell everyone…" Daddy was saying.

"Yes but where would the fun in that be? This way we get free babysitting out of the deal. And how often can we get that?" Mommy said cutting him off.

"Have I told you lately that you're brilliant?"

"No but feel free to expand on that."

"Oh I plan to." And then much to Cameron's delight, Daddy lowered his head to kiss Mommy.

If Aunt Lulu hadn't put her hands around him, Cameron may have run out of their hiding place and tackled both his parents. But she did and gestured for Lucas and Dillon to shut the door. After Lucas got the door shut, Aunt Lulu let go of him.

"Ok anyone else think we missed something major somewhere along the way?" Aunt Lulu asked.

"Who cares? The point is, Cameron's plans worked!" Lucas said.

"Yeah but they were so pissed after the last one. And I haven't seen them talking to each other. Have you?" Dillon pointed out and asked Aunt Lulu and Cameron.

Aunt Lulu shook her head and Cameron thought carefully. "You know, there was one time I think they talked to each other." He said slowly.

The other three looked at him expectantly. "After you and Dillon left Aunt Lulu, they talked to me. And then after they put me to bed, I didn't hear the door open again right away. I thought about listening like you taught me Aunt Lulu but I was already in trouble and I didn't want to get in any more trouble if they caught me."

"Was your daddy there when you woke up kiddo?" Dillon asked.

"No but Mommy wasn't as mad at me as I thought she was gong to be. I was still in trouble, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Do you think they talked that night?" Lucas wondered.

"Could have. Nik was up all night with John so he wouldn't have seen Lucky come in, if he came in at all." Aunt Lulu answered.

"So do you think.." Cameron started excitedly.

"I think you got exactly what you wanted buddy." Dillon finished for him. "Congratulations. Your plans worked."

"Told you I was good." Cameron smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue **

_A year later_

Cameron tapped his fingers on his desk. First grade was cool and everything but sometimes it was just boring. Like right now with his teacher Ms. Branner talking about the first Thanksgiving. He already knew all about that. Grandpa Luke had taught him all about history.

He tried to look out the window without Ms. Branner catching him. It would not be good if he got in trouble again. Mommy was not happy with him the last time he got in trouble for not paying attention. And Daddy kept telling him not to make Mommy mad.

Especially now.

"Cameron Spencer."

Ms. Branner's voice startled him and he almost jumped right out of his seat. "Oh brother" he thought. "This is not going to be good."

"Yes Ms. Branner?"

"You've been called to office. Take your bookbag. I hear you won't be coming back today." Ms. Branner was smiling.

The office? Not coming back? Cameron's face lit up as he realized what Ms. Branner was talking about. He nodded and walked as fast as he could to get his backpack from his peg in the back of the room.

He made his way out the door and tried his hardest not to run down to the office. The last thing he wanted to do was get hurt. Not today.

Aunt Lulu was waiting for him in the office. She smiled wide when she saw him skid into the office.

"Come on kiddo. We've got a big day today!"

As he rode along in Aunt Lulu's car, Cameron couldn't help but bounce in excitement. This was everything that he had ever wanted and all his hard work had finally paid off. He stopped for a second. Ok so maybe his hard work had paid off months ago. But still today was proof. And it was proof even Krissy Corinthos couldn't argue with, but Cameron knew she would try to anyways.

"You ready for this buddy? It's a big responsibility you're getting."

He looked over at his aunt and tried to raise one eyebrow at her. He still couldn't do it like Daddy could, no matter how hard he practiced. "Duh Aunt Lulu. Mommy and Daddy already told me all this."

They had told him all about his new responsibility. Over and over again they had told him. He knew all about his new responsibility.

Aunt Lulu laughed and she reached out to mess up his hair. "Just checking kiddo. All part of the plan you know. And we both know how important following plans are."

Cameron grinned even wider when she said that. The only reason today was happening was because they had followed a plan. His plan.

Of course at the time he didn't know his plan had worked. Aunt Lulu had been right about Mommy and Daddy talking after they busted him on re-doing their first date. But apparently they had kept talking but hadn't told anyone about it yet. So while he and everyone else in the family took a few weeks to plan out an outing on the Haunted Star, Mommy and Daddy had been talking to each other every chance they had. Apparently while he was at school was a very popular time for them to meet.

From what Cameron found out from Aunt Emily and Uncle Nik, Mommy and Daddy hadn't wanted him to get his hopes up if the talking hadn't worked. Cameron still didn't understand that. Of course it would have worked! Just another example of grown ups who needed to learn to listen to him, he figured.

He practically flew out of Aunt Lulu's car once she stopped it. He hopped impatiently from one foot to other as he waited for her at the elevator. When the elevator finally came and they entered it, he heard Aunt Lulu say under her breath, "Just this once, don't get stuck."

Cameron wasn't sure why she felt the need to say that but it worked and soon the elevator opened on the fourth floor. He spotted his family immediately. Grandpa Luke was standing by the nurse's desk with Grams and Grandma Leslie, talking to some of Mommy's friends from work. Grams was talking on the phone and waved at him when she saw them. Grandpa Luke turned and smiled when he saw the two of them. He came over and swooped Cameron up in his arms.

"Well Cowpoke, looks like you are the last one to this party. I'm going to have to work on that with you."

"Any news Dad?"

Grandpa Luke shook his head. "Nope. It's a pure Spencer event. Get everyone in all excited and in a hurry, then take your own sweet time getting there." He placed Cameron down on the ground. "Better get comfortable Cowpoke. It may be a long wait."

"Which is why I brought movies!" Cameron heard Dillon before he spotted him. Dillon and Lucas sat on the couches in the waiting area with Dillon's portable DVD player between them. "Come on buddy. We've got to catch up your education."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Dillon! He's too young to understand _A Little Romance_! Will you stop warping my cousin?"

"I'm not warping him! I'm educating him on great works of cinematic importance."

"Normal six year olds don't want to watch _This Is Spinal Tap_ Dillon. They don't even understand the jokes!"

"Oh and your choice is so much better."

"Its _Cars_ Dillon. Not a Pauley Shore movie! It won't destroy your masterplan to mold Cam in your image."

Cameron giggled. Dillon and Lucas were still strange. They were funny but they were strange.

He and Aunt Lulu spent the next several minutes laughing at Dillon and Lucas while they debated which movie Cameron should watch, not bothering to ask him which movie he would want to watch.

A cough broke out behind Cameron. He turned and saw Dr. Lee. Behind her he could see Grandpa Luke smiling and taking out a cigar. Grams and Grandma Leslie were hugging each other. That could mean one thing.

"She's here?"

Dr. Lee nodded. And a chorus of "You knew?" came from Aunt Lulu, Dillon and Lucas.

Cameron turned around and looked at them. "Of course I knew. Mommy and Daddy know I can keep a secret."

"Sure you do one little successful matchmaking plan and all of the sudden you get to know big secrets. I see how it is." Aunt Lulu flopped back on the couch.

"No fun loosing to him all the time is it? Welcome to my world." Dillon patted Aunt Lulu on the head and pulled her head down to his shoulder.

"Come on Cameron. Someone wants to meet you." Dr. Lee held out her hand and led him back into the hallways.

The hallways had always confused him. He still didn't know how Mommy knew where to go all the time so he was glad Dr. Lee was holding his hand, even if it was for babies. When he spotted Daddy standing down the hall, Cameron quickly dropped her hand and ran.

"Daddy!" He jumped into the air and Daddy caught him.

"Little Man! You ready for this buddy?" Seeing Cameron nod, Daddy continued. "Now we can't be loud cause she's sleeping. Can you handle that?"

Cameron nodded again and Daddy carried him into the room after a wave towards Dr. Lee.

Mommy sat on the bed holding his new baby sister in a pink blanket. She waved at him and softly called out "Hey baby boy. Come over here and meet your little sister." Mommy patted the side of her bed.

Daddy placed Cameron down on the bed and kissed the top of Mommy's head. Daddy moved to the other side of the bed as Cameron peered into the blanket.

She was little. Mommy and Daddy had warned him she would be little but he didn't think she'd be this little. He almost wondered if she was too small but he supposed Mommy and Daddy would know about that. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell what color they were but he could see brown hair like his at the top of her head.

"So what do you think?" Daddy asked.

"She's little."

Mommy laughed. "So were you sweetie. All babies are small at first. She'll grow I promise."

"Well then I think she's pretty."

Daddy laughed. "Good answer."

His sister chose that moment to stick her hand out of her blanket and Cameron held it in his. He still thought she was small. He saw the bracelet that had his sister's name on it and even that was small.

"Ruby Stephanie Spencer" he read outloud.

"You still like her name Little Man?"

Cameron nodded. They were both named for family members and Cameron thought that was pretty cool. "Its pretty."

He smiled and snuggled into Mommy's side as best he could without moving Ruby. Daddy moved his arm around Mommy and managed to pull Cameron closer.

Cameron closed his eyes and smiled. Even though he hadn't seen the movie in almost a year he could still hear the last line of the new version of the movie. He changed it just a little bit in his own head.

"I did it! I actually did it!"


End file.
